Kurogiris' Apprentice
by hafshul
Summary: Just a normal girl that works at a bar with her master, nothing more, nothing less. Semi-AU, OP!OC, No pairings,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry I have yet to update 'That Time I got Reincarnated as A Direwolf!' I have a bit of writer's block when it comes to that story, but i've been brainstorming other ideas of mine, and this shitshow just popped up, enjoy I guess?**

**Hope you enjoy this story, whatever it is! *If you can't tell, I don't know what the story is going to be yet exactly.***

* * *

'_This is too boring,' _I thought as Bakugou-san yelled at Midoriya-kun across the classroom for the umpteenth time this week,'_Seriously, it's always so _dull _here, nowadays there's nothing big ever going on.'_

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to eat lunch, I pulled out my store-bought bento and dug in, the onigiri fell apart in my mouth as I chewed. A little vibration in my jacket pocket notified me of a text, pulling my phone out I saw that the message was from my parents, tch.

"Hey Achikita-kun! I saw you looking bored during class, mind telling me what's going on in that head of yours?" One of the other girls in my class, Ashido, walked up to my desk, her antennas in her hair moving a little as she came over, "I told you already to drop the 'kun' Ashido-chan, i'm a girl too y'know?"

**BLAIR ACHIKITA: **

**HEIGHT: 169 CM**

**QUIRK: DETECT: WHILST THE QUIRK IS IN USE, BLAIR IS ABLE TO PREDICT AN OPPONENTS' MOVES WITHOUT FAIL, SHE CAN ALSO USE IT DURING AN INVESTIGATION, GIVING HER A BOOST IN INTELLIGENCE AS A PASSIVE BONUS, HOWEVER, AFTERWARDS SHE WILL EXPERIENCE AN EXCRUCIATING HEADACHE DEPENDING ON HOW LONG THE QUIRK HAS BEEN ACTIVE FOR. **

**LIKES: ANYTHING BOYISH, VIDEO GAMES, BARTENDING, GUNS**

**DISLIKES: DISRESPECT, HER PARENTS, GIRLY ITEMS, TALKATIVE PEOPLE**

**FAVORITE FOOD: ANYTHING WITH MEAT**

**HATED FOOD: CALAMARI**

"But you act so much like a boy! I wouldn't be surprised if you started hanging out with Kaminari and Mineta, honestly it's not that hard to imagine…"

"H-hey! Don't group me up with them! I'll have you know that I am ten times more sophisticated than those weak-minded, open-brained, perverted-" I was cut off by the very two that I was calling out.

"You wound us, madam! We are simply admirers of the female body that wish to explore every nook and cranny of the Hills Of The Elated~!" Kaminari stated, mimicking a semi-intelligent frenchman as he twirled an invisible moustache, Mineta was doing the same, albeit looking a lot dumber.

"If you're referring to what I think your referring to, then there's going to be two more names on my 'To-Kill' list." I said before grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom nonchalantly, knowing that everyone else was staring at me.

Peeking my head back into the classroom so I could ask Midoriya-kun if he could lend me his notes tomorrow. I think he already knows what i'm about to say, as he grins at me whilst giving me a thumbs up before I could even say anything, nodding, I walked away from class 1-A, although I could hear someone sighing before I was out of earshot," I just don't get that girl, sometimes I wonder how she's at the top of our class, she leaves straight after lunch everyday, and somehow always ends up being first in practical and academic exams."

"Say, how about we follow her today? We never know where she goes after she leaves, so why not find out?"

"I'm in."

"Me too!"

"I would like to know where she is going to skip school so I may convince her to take class more seriously!"

"Alright! Let's move out before we lose her! Just leave a note to Aizawa-sensei about this, we'll explain ourselves later!"

***Fast forward Twenty-Minutes***

'_Oh shit! I have to get to work! Kurogiri-sensei is _so _gonna kill me!'_

"She's dashing off! We need to go before we lose her!"

Before hopping onto the train to Yokohama, I ran to the restroom to change into my uniform and made a dash for the closing doors of the metal snake.

My uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tie alongside an equally dark sleeveless vest, gray slacks covered my legs, partnered with sleek dress shoes. My dark hair was done up in a low ponytail, all in all, I looked sophisticated, respectable, and professional whilst in my work clothes, it makes me proud whenever I look at myself like this.

***Sorry, Another Time Skip!***

"Sorry i'm late, boss!" I panted after the long sprint from the train station to the bar.

"It's fine, as long as you're here before closing, you don't have to worry about being late." Kurogiri-sensei said whilst wiping a glass behind the counter.

"Thank you so mu-"

"It's coming out of your paycheck, though."

I pounded my head on the floor, hard.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I pleaded. Boss didn't even look phased as he put the glass back.

"Now hurry up kiddo, we have work to do."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Are you sure you saw her go in there, Kaminari-san?"

"Positive! I know I saw her walk into this place!"

"I don't know man, this place looks a little sketchy…"

"Tch, stop being pussies and just go in, fuckers!"

They somehow convinced Bakugou to come along, how? I don't know.

The door slammed against the wall as the explosion maniac kicked it open, a little bell went off as the almost unhinged door was held open by Iida. The group consisted of Kaminari, Iida, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, Midoriya, Kiminari, Mineta, Uraraka, and Todoroki.

As the group descended down the flight of stairs one at a time, all of them couldn't help but notice how elegant the place was, hardwood walls and flooring made everyone comfortable, low hanging lamps gave the room a chilling, yet homey feel.

All at once, that feeling went away as they stepped on the floor at the end of the stairs. Blair Achikita, the one they've been stalking for the past hour or so, was behind the bar counter, wiping a glass just like her boss.

"Kurogiri-sensei, if your whole entire body is a warp gate, how are you able to hold that glass? Or wear clothes in general?"

"I can make my body solid whenever I want to, it just takes a little concentration."

"Ohhhh."

The two talked as if they didn't hear the slamming of the door, or the clacking of shoes on wood, completely ignoring the ten kids that had entered a place that was made for adults, then again, Blair works here, so it can't always be alcohol and dealings, right?

Seeing an opportunity to possibly get drunk, Kaminari went up in front of the counter, sat down on one of the stools, and in his best 'grown-up' voice, asked for sake.

"Of course, sir, would you like a drink on the side with that? If you're looking to get wasted, it's best to get something a little stronger than just sake, I recommend either beer or our finest plum wine. Of course, sake is good for your body, so if you just want to get a little during your lunch break, then that's fine too."

You couldn't see it, but Kurogiri was trying his best to not break out laughing.

"I-i'll just have the sake alone, if that's fine." Kaminari stuttered, not expecting the usually quiet Achikita-kun to know so much about alcohol.

"Good choice, especially for someone as young as you~." A smug, shit eating grin brought its' way up to the bartenders' face, sweet venom rolled off of Blairs' tongue almost naturally, scaring the stalkers that followed her.

Turning around, the shocked students could see the brilliant classmate they've known for a month in sleek attire, the only ones that weren't surprised were Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Kaminari-san, what are you doing here? You know that you're skipping school, right?"

Everyone thought the same exact thing. '_Hypocrite.'_

"Ah, Shoto and Katsuki, the usual, I presume?"

Both nodded as they sat down next to each other and watched Blair get to work preparing their drinks, fascinated, the rest of the group found themselves staring in awe as the top student in 1-A easily, and with style, mixed different ingredients into a cup.

The drink looked a lot like premium green tea, of course, the others thought it was actually alcohol, but Todoroki just acted as if this was a common occurrence, which it was.

"Shoto, would you mind, y'know?" She gestured to the drink in her hands.

Todoroki nodded, the air became a little heated as the tip of his index finger lighted itself on fire.

"You know I only do this just for you, right?" Blair chuckled softly as she held the cup slightly above the flame, waiting for steam to rise.

"Blair, you know I can't have you showing favoritism, right?"

"Hehehehe, it's as clear as a crystal, Sensei." She replied, putting down the now boiling drink in front of Todoroki.

Turning to Bakugou, a nod was all she needed to get to work at preparing his drink.

"Achikita-kun, do you work here?" Ashido knew it was a dumb question at this point, but it still needed to be asked.

"Yes, where do you think I go after lunch? Anyways, what would you like to drink? Don't worry, nothing you order here will be alcoholic unless you're of age, I just need to ask you a few questions first." She said back as she gave Bakugou his milkshake with homemade whipped cream and a fresh cherry on top. Let's just say no one expected the explosion maniac to get such a cute drink.

A notepad and pen was pulled out of Blairs' pocket as she started asking questions, some pretty personal.

"What do you look for in a person?"

"How long do you study at night?"

"Where would you go on a date?"

"Milk or dark chocolate?"

"What's one of your hobbies?"

The questions kept coming, confusing everyone but the two sitting down, Blair made one final jot on her notepad before putting it away.

"I think I have the perfect drink for you." Was all she said before getting to work on Ashidos' beverage.

As the young bartender was mixing, the man shrouded in fog gave a little more insight on how his apprentice came to work at his bar.

"She ran away from home, and wound up on my doorstep in the middle of the night, just as I was about to close for the night, I took her in, she was fascinated by alcohol and mixing. Soon afterwards, I offered her a job as my apprentice, and she took it within a heartbeat, it's been like this ever since."

Several of the group made an 'Oh' face, but were shocked that the person they knew to be almost perfect in every way, was having issues at home, they wanted to help her, but how? Most of them didn't have problems with their parents. Besides Todoroki already talked and sympathized with the young bartender, but she just said that it was all 'In the past'.

"Alright, here's your drink: Classic Sweet Tea." The beverage was slid across the counter smoothly to Ashidos' position, perfectly stopping in front of her.

_*Show off.*_

"All that preparation for just sweet tea? Seriously?" Kaminari was very confused to say the least, a literal question mark was above his head as he stared at the perfectly normal looking tea.

"You never know what you might find without looking for it, or in this case, drinking it."

Ashido sipped on the drink, and instantly started gulping down more. The drink was slammed on the table, already empty. A satisfied look was on the pink haired girls face as she stared at the ceiling in pure bliss.

"See what I mean?" Blair smirked, pure smug displayed for the world to see.

All the others were clambering for seats, anxious to get a beverage from heaven.

After everyone tasted their own godly drink, Blair started laughing out of nowhere, freaking out half of the group that followed her." Who's paying? I don't think any of you have that much money on you, and Shoto and Katsuki don't seem to be feeling charitable right now, hehe."

Everyone tried running for the door

***Time Skip Three Hours***

The bar door opened, and silent steps were made heard by the creaking of the stairs. The man made his way to the counter and sat down on one of the many stools.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei, what can I get you?"

"The usual, please." Her teacher plopped his head down onto the hardwood counter.

"Rough day?"

"Mhm, ten of your classmates disappeared after lunch and left a note for me when I came back."

"Is that so? I wonder where they went off to…" Blair couldn't help but try and stifle her laughter.

Key word: Try

"What's got you so happy? Do you know where they went?"

"No sir, just thinking about something funny." She said, placing the warm sake in front of the pro hero.

* * *

**That's it! I'm very happy on how this turned out, and I hope you like this too! I wanted this story to be a semi-AU where nothing ever happened, no villains to take down, no evil plotting, just a normal-as-can-be girl working at a bar, nothing more, nothing less, except for some of the drama that she gets into!**

**Sorry, I truly think that 'That Time I got Reincarnated as A Direwolf!' will be on hiatus for a little while, I don't know what to write, but there just might be a new chapter during the summer, when school's out, I am sad about this, but please read this story whilst waiting for my writer's roadblock to be destroyed by the sledgehammer of imagination.**

**Word count: Over 2k! New record!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This story is **_**so **_**much fun to write, anyways, welcome back!**

**Also, I hope nobody noticed a mistake in the last chapter, if you didn't, i'll go ahead and say that in the group, there was a Kaminari and a Kiminari, Kiminari does not exist, not as one of my OC's or in canon, I simply got mixed up with names because to me, Kirishima sounds a whole lot like Kiminari...Right? Just me? Ok fine.**

**In this AU, all of the bad guys in canon aren't evil, but some events do still take place, just with no big bad bois coming to kill or kidnap, well, probably kill, but still, it's the thought that counts, even though they always end up failing…**

**Reviews!**

**Malevolent Writer: Thanks, it's incredibly sad for me, 'cause it was actually my first serious try at a fanfic, anyway, it might or might not end up like Death Parade, I still haven't figured that out. I'll try and fix the word count, and i'll try and keep motivated! Thank you for the review~!**

* * *

***Flashback***

"Look dad! I got top of my class again!" Blair cheered, wanting praise.

The man didn't even give his daughter a glance as he walked towards the kitchen. Her twin brother, Leaf, only just noticed his fathers' presence, and did a sloppy greeting, there were clear mistakes in his form, but their father greeted him warmly.

This has been happening in the Achikita household for as long as Blair could remember, she was always the black sheep of the family, perfect grades, amazing athletic ability, and a good quirk, but for some reason, nobody ever bothered to notice that Leaf had a twin sister, the only time the man of the house even noticed that she even existed was when the acceptance letter for U.A. came into the mail. It was too late, however, as the recipient automatically packed all of her clothes and ran away from home the night after.

Leaf went to Shiketsu, in the opposite direction of her. His quirk was telepathy, it allowed him to levitate any objects depending on how strong his mental health and fortitude were, considering that he ignored her for about thirteen years, Blair could say that he was pretty powerful.

It was a gloomy and rainy night when she ran away, but that didn't stop her from going all the way to Yokohama before falling down from exhaustion, that's when she truly found a father figure in her life, Kurogiri. He fed her, gave her a room to sleep in, and about a week before school started, gave her a job at his bar, "I'm not having you live here whilst also not having you help out, you seemed pretty interested in the alcohol anyways." Was what he said. That was by far the happiest day of her life, right next to the time where her father, her, and her brother all almost die in a car accident, that was how she got a scar on her right cheek. Instead of a small gash on her face, it should have went and ripped her head open so she could die, and no longer live in denial of her family.

On the first day of school, everyone knew her for either the entrance exam or from her family. She came from a famous line of psychics, all of them male, and all of them amazing heroes. Blair was the first daughter of an Achikita, making her the black sheep. You see, the Achikita family is extremely strict in terms of what a woman should and shouldn't do, Blair didn't agree with them at all.

People knew her from the entrance exam because she was by far the most powerful one there, even more so than Katsuki Bakugou or 'That green kid' who, at the expense of his arm, apparently destroyed a zero-pointer bot with just one punch. Some even thought that she got in through recommendations due to rumors.

As she entered the 1-A classroom, a boy with navy blue hair and glasses greeted her in an all but perfect way, '_He seems a little too formal for just greeting a fellow classmate.' _

"Hello, my name is Blair Achikita, it's a pleasure to meet you too, may I know where I sit?"

"Of course! You sit on the left of Aoyama, seat number one!"

"Thanks." She brushed past him, completely ignoring anyone else.

Blair sat down next to the blonde named Aoyama, he seemed cool enough, that is, until he spoke, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Aoyama, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!"

'_Oh no, he's one of _those _types of people, isn't he?'_

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, je suppose …" She replied back in perfect French, surprising a lot of the people who sat near her.

Oh. There's a random sleeping bag with someone in it, what a surprise. The man said to put some gym uniforms on and meet him outside.

***POV Change***

My teacher says that whoever is in last play gets expelled, bullshit.

" , can I go first for every test?" I asked, purposely putting weariness into my voice.

"Hm? Sure, I was about to ask you to go right now anyway." He handed me a ball and told me to throw it as hard as I can, sounds easy enough.

I could only throw it within the circle, that made it so I couldn't have a running start, and it gives a big disadvantage to people who didn't have the strength or the right quirk to throw a ball by over one hundred meters, thankfully, I don't fall into any of those categories. Spinning in place, I threw with all my might, I may not have a strength or acceleration quirk like the others in 1-A, but I am pretty strong, even though I may not look like it.

Six hundred meters exactly, nice. I looked back at my classmates, all of their faces had 'shock' written all over them, heh. Aizawa-sensei was looking at the distance counter device like it was something to be dissected. I knew what he was playing at, anyways, why would he expel us for failing a test the first class he has with us for the year? This is a school, where we improve, I guess he's just looking for who to focus on teaching more? That's probably it.

"What's your quirk again?" I heard someone say.

"Detect, it allows me to predict your next movement just by looking at you, I don't have anything special that boosts my strength, it's all natural." It was the red head, Karishima, was it?

"How manly!" That's when the joke started.

"Achikita-kun~!" I heard one of the girls say as they started 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at my strength.

Oh shit. I hate that. I hate the 'kun' part _so_ much, it reminds me of my male supremacist family.

"**Shut up!" **I yelled at them, it must've been scary because all the other conversations shut up pretty quick after that, even that hotshot Bakugou piped down a bit.

I ran off, ignoring Aizawas' obvious testaments to come back and finish up the quiz, I went up to the 1-A classroom, picked up my bag, and left to go back to the bar, the one place where i'm happy. Aizawa-sensei won't expel me, I know for a fact that he was bluffing, having a quirk that passively boosts my intelligence is great for things like this.

***Time skip One Hour***

By the time everyone went to the now empty classroom, Blairs' desk only had her gym uniform on top of it. Needless to say, Ashido was depressed for the rest of the day.

"Kurogiri-sensei, can I start my shift early? Oh, hey Toga-chan." I stepped into the bar, it was clear that I was in a bad mood, there was a Kurogiri fog-like aura that was surrounding me.

A small smile crept up onto my face as Kurogiri simply nodded to the staff room behind the bar.

"Achikita-chan! You're back early! Did something happen at school?" Just Toga being Toga I guess, happy as usual, and scaring customers with how creepily upbeat she is, that smile of hers is like an addictive poison, it feels good initially, but it'll kill you if you have too much of it. I'm not saying that she's a killer or something, she's just creepy at times with how obsessed she is with blood and killing things.

Toga-chan is a waitress at our little bar, although she doesn't come in all the time, only during the day, like Dabi-kun or Tomura-san.

"Nah, it just seemed too boring, we had to take a test as soon as we sat down." I lied, walking towards the changing room, more relaxed than before.

***Flashback End***

It's around four twenty-five, the only real downside about being a bartender is that I have to wait so long for customers to show up. The door upstairs could be heard creaking open, and the usually noisy stairs were even more noisy, that's pretty unusual…

"Woah! This place is so homey! It's like I could study in here and be undisturbed for hours! Thanks for showing us this place, Kaminari-kun!" A familiar voice rang out, a little too loud for a sophisticated place like this, but that's fine.

"Eh, you brought everyone back with you, Kaminari? Y'know that I tend to keep everything about my personal life a secret, right? Or do you just have a death wish?" My fake, cheery smile became more real as I watched Shock Boy and Grape Juice freak out beneath my gaze.

Tsuyu, Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Shoji, Jiro, Sero, Tokoyami, Hagakure, along with everyone else from last time was here, whilst I like all of the people here, I don't think I have enough tolerance to give a shit about fucking up the perverts' drinks.

Oh god, I just realized that twenty people are here, to get a drink, and probably be chased around again for not paying like last time, that came out of my paycheck, jerks.

"Achikita-chan?! What are you doing here!?" I guess they never told them I worked here, maybe I won't poison there drinks after all.

"Achikita-chan, are these your friends?" Toga peeked out of the staff room at that moment, but whispered in my ear before going back into her hidey hole, "I think that the green one is cute~."

Usually i'm not afraid of anything, but I don't think I have the balls to tell her that he likes Uraraka…

I took out my notepad-pen combo and approached the newcomers, and begun asking my strange questions, _so_ _much _blackmail can come out of this.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Do you swim in the deep end or in the shallow?"

"Anime or manga?"

"Favorite animal?" This was an extremely hard question for Koda.

"Alright, I think I have an idea on what you all would like." I jotted down my last note and began working on the person I hate the leasts' drink, Tokoyami, '_He's a pretty dark yet cool person, I suspect that he'll like something along the lines of absinthe would do nicely, not alcoholic, of course.' _

"You guys better not be as loud as last time, if you are, i'll either kick you out, or i'll let sensei warp you to the school, and have you explain why you were at a bar." I mixed the drink whilst talking to the group, I would tell Aizawa-sensei if I didn't care about them so much, even if I didn't show it.

I finished up the custom homemade absinthe and slid it over to Tokoyami," Here you go, non-alcoholic absinthe with tea leaves mixed in."

"I'm clocking out, Achikita-chan~. See you tomorrow!" Toga left the staff room and walked up the stairs, I looked back at the raven, and was surprised to see Dark Shadow extremely happy, and Tokoyami looking ashamed of himself.

"Just like Ashido, heh. I'm guessing that you want another, you too, right, Dark Shadow?" I chuckled at looking at their flushed faces as they nodded.

No one knew why I had a soft spot for the cooler guys in our class. First Todoroki, and now Tokoyami?

"Sato-san, i'm guessing that you want some sweet in your drink?" I asked after I slid another custom absinthe to the raven, much to the happiness of the sentient shadow.

"Heh, how'd you know?" The buff high schooler laughed, scratching the back of his head, he didn't expect me, someone who isn't at school after lunch, to not know- I guess he has a point.

"Now that you mentioned studying earlier… I guess some of you could study in my room, if you ever want a group study session. I don't mind, since i'm working until two in the morning."

The whole class was kind of shocked to hear her say that, she kinda just said that she likes to keep her personal life a secret, and separate from school.

"Here you go Sato-kun, Mocha with a LOT of sugar in it." Everyone was confused, it was just normal coffee, straight from the bag, nothing special about it.

"Hey Achikita-chan, did your friends find out you worked here?" A tired yet smug voice rang out from the stairwell.

"Oh, hey Dabi-kun, Kurogiri-sensei is out getting supplies right now, just clock in and wait for customers." Just like I did to Tokoyami, I slid down the mug to Sato, and after chatting a little with Dabi, the coffee was gone, just like everyone else that tries my drinks for the first time.

"What was in that coffee?! That was the most amazing thing i've ever drank! Please, tell me the recipe!" Sato was now fired up due to his quirk, I shouldn't have put that much sugar in it.

"It's the sugar cubes, they're a special kind, exclusive to this location only, and it's a trade secret, so i'm not telling you how to make it." I huffed, I like most of my class, but you can only stretch my trust so far before it tears.

"Alright, who wants next?" I asked, slightly tired from the continuous act of making drinks.

I made the rest of the class their beverages, and as I finished the last one for Jiro, I proceeded to disappear from sight for a few seconds, and stole Kaminaris' and Minetas' wallets. Let's see… All of those drinks cost around two thousand yen, so i'll just take around twenty one thousand yen from each. This is what they get for bringing more people, and for being perverts. Maybe i'll take a little more? I do need a tip, after all. I really just want to have a reason to hit them.

Putting their wallets back into their back pockets, I went back behind the bar counter in a swift and unsuspecting manner, the money safely in my vest pocket.

"So who's paying? I don't work for cheap, y'know?" I smirked, if they run away again, I swear i'll kill them the next time I see them at school.

As everyone gave me the cash, I saw Kaminari and Minetas' face turn into horror as they looked into their money holders.

There was a comical piece of wind in their places.

There was murder in my eyes, and a sword on my back in a second. I bowed to my other classmates, asking them to excuse me for a minute as I made a mad sprint for the two false dine and dashers.

Kaminari and Mineta were knocked out and brought back to the bar, where they were promptly tied up in rope, courtesy of Yaoyorozu, to ensure that they would pay by the end of the night. Let's just say that they are now officially terrified of me.

Just then, the door to the lounge opened, and the creaky stairs were heard again. All of my classmates were terrified by what they were hearing, "I'm telling you Midnight! Achikita makes the best drinks! She's a prodigy in both school and bartending!" A loud, booming voice rang out of the stairwell, "You do realize that she's a student?" Another voice, more feminine this time replied, " Of course we realized that, we already got the 'OK' from Nezu." A much more tired voice stated, as if it was obvious.

Eraser head, Present Mic, some other guy I saw school, although I don't know what he does, Cementoss, Midnight, Principal Nezu, and Ectoplasm stepped down onto the ground floor.

The underaged group quickly made for the door, but was stopped by one of Ectoplasms' clones.'_Well I feel sorry for them, maybe not for Mineta and Kaminari, though.'_

"What are you all doing here? You're underage, and you're drinking already, for shame." Aizawa walked forward, and shook his head disapprovingly, although Present Mic was giggling rather loudly behind him.

"W-wait! It's not what it looks like! We-" Midoriya tried to explain before I interrupted him.

I bowed, "Aizawa-sensei, you're a little later than usual, did you have trouble rounding everyone else up?" A kind smile on my face, I brought out a bottle of sake and a shot glass.

The once grouped up counter was empty as the gaping, terrified students made way for their teachers, Aizawa in particular, who knows what kind of hell he'll bring upon them tomorrow?

"You know that selling alcohol to minors is illegal, right?"

"Yup, but since Principle Nezu approves, it can't be all that bad!" I waved it off as Aizawa squinted his eyes in suspicion. It seems he was in on the joke too.

"W-wait! There was alcohol in those drinks?!"

"Haha!" My face turned all serious, almost as if I was imitating a pissed off All Might from the USJ incident, "no, but there can be."

A fat ten thousand yen bill, courtesy of Present Mic, was slapped on the counter, making a whole lot more noise than it should have.

"I'll be paying for everyone here, excluding the students!"

"Alright then, hey," I turned towards my classmates,"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but get out of here, it's almost eight." Time just flies by whenever you're making drinks, huh?

As the others left the room, I started preparing for the long night that is my job.

* * *

**Anyone else ready for Detective Pikachu? I already watched it and it was amazing!**

**That's it! I honestly feel more driven to write this fanfic more so than my others, and I don't know why, i'm just WAY more enthusiastic to do this than anything else other than play Splatoon 2 or Smash Bros.**

**I had to revise a whole section of this chapter that was made up of about 1000 words and replace it, I guess that's just writing, huh? **

**I'm probably going to add more action to the next chapter, if the story was just this, then it would get really boring really fast. **

**Also, the word count is now up to over three thousand! I hope to gradually raise the word count, as to grow accustomed to writing longer chapters. Next chapter will hopefully be over four thousand!**

**Hope to see you in the next one!**

"**Hey, it's me, Blair Achikita. Hafshul told me to do an outro of the sorts, so there you go."**

"_**That wasn't really what I was expecting out of an outro, but alright."**_

"**You said to give you one, so I did."**

"_**Fine, i'll count it, at least it's not like that wolf kid and voices' outros."**_

"**Didn't you put that series on hiatus?"**

"_**Shut up! Or else i'll put you into a weird omake!" **_

"**Oh no! I'm **_**so **_**afraid!"**

"_**I'll give you a cookie to just shut up, **_**please**_**."**_

"**You're just writing this to help boost the word count, aren't you?"**

"_**Maybe…"**_


End file.
